Girl Identified
by BrittanyUnleashed
Summary: Catie Wilson made a list of things she wanted to accomplish by the year's end. Throughout the summer, she finishes them all except for one. Number 56. Fall in love. Will it be with who she originally planned or someone else? Please read :D


**I'm new at this, but I guess I should say I own these characters? :D**

Girl Identified

I made a list. A list of things I wanted to accomplish by the year's end. Kind of like a New Year's Resolution, but better. Dance in the rain, eat a whole bag of M&M's in an hour, cartwheel from the beginning of my neighborhood to the end, and things like that. So far on my list, I had 56 things. 56 things that I had to do by December 31, 2010. But, this year, there was one thing on my list, that was new, different, and something that I have never even contemplated doing. And, that last thing on my list, was falling in love.

* * *

Catie Wilson slid into the desk and placed her books on top of it. She looked around at the classroom that she knew so well. The squeaky door, the writing that said "School sucks" on her desk, and the chalkboard almost falling off it's hinges. She looked around at the classroom that she would be leaving in exactly one week. It was June. June as in, school's almost over. There was only seven days left of school and Catie wasn't sure if she should be dreading it or if she should be extremely excited. On the good side, there would be no more tests, homework or rude girls. No more Mrs. Webbs, her most hated teacher. She taught Catie's least favorite subject, which was Science. But, on the bad side, she wouldn't be able to see her friends everyday and most importantly, she wouldn't be able to see Gabe Parker. Gabe, who was a grade above Catie, was in 11th grade, and he was also in her math class. Catie assumed he wasn't that good at math. But, she never complained. Gabe was gorgeous with blonde hair, striking blue eyes, and the body of an Olympic athlete. He was on the baseball team, and Catie sometimes went to his games. Not that he knew though. The only time she talked to him was in math. But, they usually kept a pretty good conversation. They usually talked about baseball, movies, or goings-ons in the school. Which is why math was Catie's favorite subject! But, that was all going to end when school was over in a week. But, she wasn't going to miss her best guy friend, Conner Akins. That may sounds harsh, but it isn't. Because Conner lives right next door to Catie. So, she could see him whenever she wants to. Which was the best thing in the world, because Conner and Catie have been friends for years. Ever since Conner moved in when Catie was nine. At least she'd have one friend, but probably only one to hang out with this summer, seeing as her best friend Maggie Jones was going away for half of the summer! But, Conner could do. They always had fun together! And, they always thought of new things to do. Conner would probably help Catie with her list. Except for the last one. The last one was reserved for Gabe. Speaking of Gabe, he walked into the classroom and took his seat right next to Catie.

"Hey Catie," he said, breathlessly. He tousled his hair a little, to get it out of his eyes, and Catie swooned. This was why she loved math.

"Hi Gabe. How are you?"

"I've been good," he said with a smile. "But, now I'm better." He looked right at Catie and winked. Catie almost fell off her seat.

"So, I was wondering if I could have your number. You know, so we can talk over the summer. I wanna hear all about that list you've been telling me about!" Gabe said. He took out a piece of paper and a pen for Catie to write down her number. With shaking hands, and her mind repeating thankyouthankyouthank over and over again, Catie took the pen and wrote:

_Catie's number: 443-595-3234_

_Call me : )_

"Thanks Catie! I'll definitely be calling!" said Gabe, winking again. Maybe this summer won't be so boring after all, though Catie.

* * *

Catie and Conner sat together at lunch, usually with Maggie too, but today she was making up an English test before the school year ended. The two sat down, and they got out their lunches. Everyday they packed their lunches because they thought the school food was absolutely disgusting. Today, Catie packed a ham sandwich, her favorite. And, Conner, a turkey sandwich. They ate for a minute without talking, until Catie broke the silence.

"I got Gabe's number," she whispered. Recently, Conner hasn't been very happy. She didn't know why and she's tried cheering him up many times, but it hasn't been working.

"Oh, that's cool," he said with a blank expression as he shoved turkey and bread into his mouth.

"Conner." Catie said.

"What?" Conner growled.

"What's wrong. You've been seeming… Pissed lately. What's up?" asked Catie, moving closer to Conner. Conner seemed to lighten up a bit when she did that. "Are you mad at me?" Her blue eyes grew wider and Conner melted.

"I'm not mad at you Catie. It's just…. That Gabe kid. He seems bad. Not right for you at all. I heard that he slept with a bunch of girls." whispered Conner.

"That's all?" Catie laughed. "Oh, you had me worried you were suicidal. If you want, I'll stop talking about him!"

"Well" Conner said, looking nervous. "I don't want you to stop talking _about_ him. I want you to stop talking _to_ him."

It took a moment for what Conner said to register in Catie's head, but when it did, she was furious.

"Stop talking TO him? Who are you, Conner, my mother?" hissed Catie, moving away from Conner, her eyes steely.

"I care about you Catie! I don't want you to get hurt. I Lo-"

"No! Conner you don't care about me! Your just a jerk and you don't want me to be happy! Well, fine. Then, you got your wish." Catie picked up her lunch and left Conner all alone.

* * *

Catie still sat with Conner on the bus that afternoon, but her face was turned toward the window, and she didn't utter a sound. Conner kept his eyes on the seat in front of him, and when they got off the bus, Catie rushed ahead to her house and slammed the door behind her. Conner walked slowly into his house and closed the door behind him. He walked upstairs to his room and got out his phone. He started a new message and texted Catie, but she never responded. He logged on to Facebook to see that she was on, but she logged off as soon as he got on. Conner sighed and fell back onto his bed, defeated.

"Yeah, it was ridiculous. He was so mad at me, but just because I got Gabe's number," said Catie into her phone. She was talking to Maggie about what happened earlier.

"You gotta go? Okay. And, alright, see you later," she said, hanging up the phone. She fell back on her bed.

"I wanna go talk to Conner so bad, " she thought. "He's my best friend and I hate being mad at him."

She sighed and looked at her desk. On it, was a picture of her and Conner from her birthday party last July. They seemed so happy then. And, they were. Look what changed, she thought.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She rushed over to it and it was….

**Looks like you'll have to wait to find out who called :D I will be updating a lot :)**


End file.
